Advent Calendar
by NeonDomino
Summary: Sirius sees Remus in a new light and in the lead-up till Christmas, he tries to make sense of his new feelings. Christmas Collection. WolfStar and Jily.
1. Chapter 1

****Countdown to Christmas - **Advent Calendar: Preliminary Round.**

**If I make it through, there will be an a Christmas Drabble every day in December up until Christmas Eve. They'll work as a story, and able to read alone at the same time :D**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was cold outside of the bed. Freezing actually, Remus decided as he pulled the covers even more tightly around himself, making a cocoon with his duvet, saving the heat inside the covers. He was roasting, just how he liked it.<p>

He vaguely registered his name being called, but ignored Sirius' voice. Answering Sirius would mean that Sirius would know Remus was awake, and then Remus would have to pull the covers from over his head and have a conversation.

Then the precious heat would get out, and he'll be cold, and -

"Fuck," Remus said, as the covers vanished from around him, leaving him only in his boxers. He quickly pulled his knees to his chest, trying to hide the scars on his body. "Why do you hate me?"

"You were ignoring me," Sirius replied. His gaze moved over Remus' curled up body. "You only wear boxers to bed?"

"Well now I'm not sharing a dorm with three other guys, I thought it'd be safe to sleep like this," Remus grumbled. "I only wore pyjama's at Hogwarts so you lot wouldn't see me practically naked. Also, it's freezing, how could you do this to me?"

Sirius grinned widely at him.

"Well, I was asking a very important question, and you weren't answering so I had no choice."

"And what may I ask was that?" Remus replied, holding his knees to his chest and waiting for Sirius to stop watching him.

"Do you want to build a Snowman?" Sirius asked.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Remus said. "I was woken up, I had my covers stolen when I was lovely and warm just because you wanted to build a snowman?"

"I know you love playing in the snow, Remus. I thought I'd help you get out of bed. I've got a chocolate bar in the living room if you get up."

"Chocolate? Oh, goody, you just made my day."

"Was that sarcasm?" Sirius asked.

"If you have to ask I didn't use it well enough," Remus retorted.

"Look, it's almost Christmas, and snowmen are Christmassy," Sirius replied. "We should spend the day in the snow, then we can come back inside and warm up and drink hot chocolate, and you can sulk later. It's either a snowman or Ice-skating, I could get you some Ice-skates if you'd prefer?"

"Or I could wrap myself up in my covers, go back asleep and have a hot chocolate later, whilst the covers are wrapped around me on the sofa," Remus replied, grumpily.

"If you were so cold in here, why not cast a warming charm?" Sirius asked. "You wouldn't need the covers then."

"I did before bed. It wore off and casting another one would mean moving from under my blankets to get my wand and that would mean leaving my toasty spot," Remus told him. "Look, are you going to turn around so I can get a t-shirt?"

Sirius shook his head, and Remus hesitantly stretched out, standing and rushing to his drawers to get something to wear. He could feel Sirius' eyes on him and was glad that he was wearing new boxers at least. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and his pyjama bottoms on and turned back to Sirius who was gaping at him.

"I know, the scars are -"

"Hot," Sirius blurted out. "Fuck Moony, you're fit."

"I... what?"

"I mean, I've only ever seen you topless after a transformation and I'm not really looking at how nice your body is... why haven't... fuck."

"What?"

"Nothing," Sirius replied quickly.

"Really what?"

"It isn't a big deal, honest. Just brush your hair, it's all messy," Sirius said, his eyes fixed on Remus' 'just shagged' hairstyle. "Now, let's wrap up warm, wouldn't want you to get ill after all. Cover up that nice... fuck, what was I saying?" Sirius shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back to snow and snowmen.

"You were telling me to cover up," Remus suggested, slightly confused.

Sirius nodded. "Put on one of your jumpers and something warm and we'll go build that snowman. We don't want you to get ill."

"Right, and stealing my quilt won't make me ill at all."

"You're the one standing around in the cold. It's like you _want_ me to bring you soup and chocolate whilst you're all snotty and tucked up in bed."

"At least I'd be tucked up nice and warm with my blankets," Remus grumbled. "Get out so I can get ready."

Sirius' eyes darted across Remus' form again before he left the room. He needed to owl James so James could knock some sense into him. He didn't fancy Moony. It was just the shock of him in his boxers and looking attractive with the 'just shagged' hairstyle. He just wasn't used to seeing Remus like that.

Yes, that was it, he told himself as he went into the living room of their shared flat. He was just thrown by it, nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown to Christmas - <strong>Advent Calendar: Preliminary Round.

**The Pokémon Journey Challenge**

**The Disney Character Challenge -**Olaf - Prompt: Ice Skates

**The Lottery Competition - **(12) "Why do you hate me?" (13) "It really isn't a big deal, Honest." (14) "Do you want to build a Snowman?" (17) "Oh, goody, you just made my day." "Was that sarcasm?" "If you have to ask I didn't use it well enough." (46) Brush


	2. Advent Calendar

**Day One**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black handed the large duvet to Remus with an apologetic look. Remus glared back at him, taking the blanket from his hands and pulling it around himself as he dropped down on the sofa. Within seconds the cover was arranged in a way where the only part of Remus that was visible was Remus' head.<p>

Sirius pouted slightly. It wasn't his fault that Remus was standing right next to the snowman when Sirius decided to make it fall over earlier. Okay, so maybe it was. It was funny at the time, an eight foot snowman landing on Remus, but Remus was not amused in the slightest.

Sirius' arse still hurt from the stinging hex that was sent his way as he turned to come back indoors. He was just glad it hit the back and not the front of him. Now that would have been one-hundred times worse.

Remus had already showered and dressed into his warmest pyjamas and Sirius had watched him shivering and guilt overtook the amusement and he had rushed to get the quilt from the bed. It looked nice and cosy on the sofa, and Sirius wanted in.

He dropped down on the sofa next to Remus.

"No, you'll get my covers wet," Remus said, glaring at him again. Sirius wasn't even touching the covers, but he sighed and with a roll of his eyes, jumped up from the sofa.

With a pitiful glance at Remus, who shook his head, Sirius walked from the room, heading into his own room and began to strip.

The clothes were tossed in the washing basket before Sirius jumped into the shower to get clean.

**...oOo...**

"Moony, I'm all clean and dry and in my pyjamas, budge up," Sirius said, looking hopefully at Remus.

Although Remus had his eyes closed, he could picture the look on Sirius' face quite well.

He smiled slightly, pulling the covers back and allowing Sirius to slip underneath. Sirius could feel the warmth radiating off his Werewolf friend. He threw a dry towel over the back of the sofa before resting his head there. He knew Remus would scold him otherwise since his hair was still wet.

"I got you something," Sirius said once he was comfortable, causing Remus to open his eyes. Right in front of his face was an advent calendar.

"It's one of the good ones, not the cheap ones you think are fake imitation pretend chocolate," Sirius informed him as Remus removed his arms from his sanctuary of warmth that was under his duvet and took the calendar out of Sirius' hands.

Sirius watched as Remus' eyes moved across it, looking for the first door and eagerly opening it. "Did you have this in here the whole time?" he asked, pressing out a half-melted chocolate.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, his eyes on Remus as the chocolate was put in his mouth. He watched as Remus sucked the melted chocolate off his fingers.

"Delicious," Remus replied.

"You can have mine too," Sirius said as Remus' gaze fell on him.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, positive," Sirius replied. "You'll enjoy it much more than I will, I'm sure."

"Okay," Remus replied, shifting closer to Sirius and taking the calendar so it was halfway between them. "First one to find the door wins tomorrows chocolates," Remus added.

Sirius momentarily thought of Remus enjoying tomorrow's chocolates and mentally shook himself, trying to focus on the calendar. He spotted the door at the bottom straight away but didn't say anything. He couldn't bring himself to point it out and deprive him of the chocolate that he would enjoy so much.

He was being a good friend, that was all.

"Aha, I win," Remus said, grinning as he opened the door.

Sirius watched in fascination as Remus ate the next chocolate, resisting the urge to lick a crumb of chocolate from the corner of Remus' mouth.

"Missed a bit, Moony," he said, hoping his voice sounded normal.

Remus smiled, scooping it up with his finger and putting his finger back in his mouth with Sirius' eyes following each movement.

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown to Christmas<strong> - Day 1 - Prompt: Advent Calendar.

**Lottery Competition** - 12 Delicious, 13 Snow, 21 Following, 44 Imitation, 49 Chocolate


	3. Eggnog Latte

**Day Two**

**Eggnog Latte**

* * *

><p>Sirius was bored.<p>

He found himself on the sofa, then walking to Remus' room to look for Remus, before sitting down again. A few minutes later he was too restless to sit down so he'd walk around their flat again.

Remus wasn't there. He was busy working and Sirius looked at the clock for the hundredth time.

Lunchtime. Had it only been a few hours since Remus was gone? Why was it even bothering him - a few days ago he had liked having the apartment to himself. He'd walk around completely naked and do whatever the hell he wanted.

But all of a sudden, it felt empty without his shy Werewolf friend there.

Sirius jumped up, realising it was lunchtime, and grinned. He headed onto the front step outside the flat and apparated.

**...oOo...**

Remus was rushing through the lunchtime crowd. People at this time weren't that friendly, all they wanted was their coffee ten minutes ago. He was in so much of a rush that he didn't notice a grinning face instead of his next customer.

"What would you like?"

"Oh you know me, Moony, easily pleased," Sirius replied.

Remus smiled slightly at the sight of Sirius. "Order a drink or come back in about half an hour," he said, as the woman behind Sirius grumbled about being late for a meeting. Stupid woman, if the meeting was that important, why was she even in the coffee shop?

"Okay, I'll have..." Sirius glanced at the board. "You know what, get me something Christmassy," he said, handing over a ten pound note.

Remus smiled, ringing up his drink and handing him the change. "Just stand at the side and wait for your drink. I'm on lunch in half an hour."

"Great, I'll wait for you," Sirius replied.

"Eggnog Latte, for umm Padfoot," said another guy behind the counter a few minutes later, snapping Sirius out of his Remus-watching. Sirius grinned, having forgotten he was waiting on his drink. He took it and picked a seat where he could watch Remus.

He sipped the drink, and smiled. Remus had picked something he knew Sirius would enjoy. He might have to come back and have more of these lattes.

**...oOo...**

Over that half an hour, Sirius slowly drunk his drink whilst watching Remus and the other guy with narrowed eyes. What were they laughing so hard at? What was so funny? Did they have to stand so close, and who did that muggle think he was, checking out Remus' arse? It was irritating the hell out of Sirius. The guy was following Remus all around the behind-the-counter space. What a stalker!

Finally Remus came walking over to him and Sirius threw his arms around him, glaring at the other guy over Remus' shoulder. "So, what are you doing here?" Remus asked as Sirius let go.

"Was bored, and thought I'd make your day more interesting by injecting a dose of me into it," Sirius replied.

Remus nodded his head. "What should we do?" He asked.

"Lunch? How long do you get?"

"An hour," Remus replied. "The pub across the road does some really good food."

"Sounds great. So... what's going on with you and that... guy you work with?" Sirius said as they began to walk across the road.

"Daniel? You think there's something going on? Nope, not at all," Remus chuckled.

Sirius forced a laugh. "Didn't look like nothing."

"Well, you're seeing things, Padfoot," Remus said, grinning at him. "I'm completely single." His gaze lingered on Sirius for longer than expected and he blushed as he looked away.

Sirius didn't notice the blush, he was too busy staring right back at Remus.

"Am I doomed to always be friends with idiots?" Remus asked. Sirius blinked a few times.

"What? That's not a nice thing to say about James," he replied before looking slightly hurt.

"I'm just joking," Remus said quickly. "Just because of you jumping to conclusions."

"I just wanted to know what was happening. If you had a secret relationship I didn't know about. You know me, I crave gossip. It feeds me."

"That's true," Remus laughed, stopping outside of a pub. "Here we are." Remus pushed open the door and walked in, Sirius following behind him, forcing his gaze to the back of Remus' head and away from his arse.

Sirius needed to get a grip on himself. This was Remus. It was Moony and Moony was his flatmate and best friend. He shouldn't be checking out his arse and getting jealous of his co-workers.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CompetitionsChallenges**

**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/One-Shot - Advent Calendar - Day Two. Prompt: Eggnog Latte.**

**Lottery: 18 Waiting, 22 stalker, 35: "Am I doomed to always be friends with idiots?", 40 "I crave gossip. It feeds me.", ****46 Irritating.**


	4. Sugar Plum Fairy

**Day Three**

Prompt: Sugar Plum Fairy.

* * *

><p>Sirius came home early from work, looking forward to seeing Remus. He walked in, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket up. He headed into the living room, about to shout Remus' name, but paused as he noticed the Werewolf focusing hard on something.<p>

Remus was on his knees next to the coffee table. His wand in hand and he was mumbling something.

Sirius headed over to him, dropping onto his knees on the other side of the table and giving his famous puppy-dog look that usually got Remus to pay him attention. Remus gave a slight shake of his head, not looking away from the chocolate.

Sighing softly, Sirius turned his attention to the chocolate on the table, realising it was a chocolate ballerina.

As he watched, the ballerina slowly began to move, the movements becoming more and more fluid and soon she was prancing across the table.

Remus let out a relieved sigh, and picked up his quill, making notes. Finally he looked at Sirius.

"Impressive," Sirius said. "You didn't just animate chocolate, you managed to get it to dance ballet. Why a ballerina though?"

"For Lily, I've made a bunch of them for Christmas. Her stupid rule where we make presents."

"Oh... what can I make?"

Remus grinned.

"Well, I'll be putting these in packets once I get the stags made for James. I think they'll need some special Marauder cards..."

"You, my dear Remus, are amazing."

"It's not really that difficult, I mean you can get chocolate frogs to act like frogs, and I started researching the charms, and -"

"Are you arguing with me, just accept that you're amazing," Sirius scolded him. His gaze fell on a box on the floor next to him. "What's this one?" he asked, putting the box on the table and starting to open it.

Remus grabbed the box and clutched it to his chest. "No!"

Sirius gave his famous look again.

"It's... it's part of your present," Remus said. "I don't want to spoil it for you though."

"Oh right," Sirius said and Remus put the box down again, and turned his attention back to the fairy.

"Why a fairy?"

"Lily has this little jewellery box and it plays a song - the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. The ballerina just kind of twirls on the spot - muggle jewellery box of course. I just need to make it dance when the song is played."

Sirius watched him read through his notes.

"How long have you been working on this?" Sirius asked.

"All day," Remus said. "I already researched this, so it's just putting the spells into practice to see what works." Remus' attention turned back to his notes and Sirius got up.

"How about we order in tonight, and I'll give you a hand with the spells?" Sirius suggested. His suggestion was met with a nod and a grin.

Sirius crawled around the table so he was next to Remus.

"Now, let's see your list of spells."


	5. Mistletoe

**Day Four - Mistletoe**

* * *

><p>Sirius stood frozen as Remus leaned in closer.<p>

"Never thought we'd be here, right Pads?" Remus asked, his lips getting closer. Sirius' eyes moved down to them as Remus' eyes closed.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging," Remus murmured and Sirius closed the distance, letting his lips brush Remus' gently before the enchanted mistletoe let go of them both and they could move from the spot.

"Are you wearing lip-gloss?" Remus asked. "Your lips taste like strawberry."

"Just my natural flavour," Sirius replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

Remus grinned and walked away. "I better tell Prongs to take down that mistletoe."

Sirius watched him head into the other room and took a deep breath, not moving from his spot.

Remus' lips had felt perfect on his. More than perfect. Amazing. Delicious. It had taken all his willpower not to let his fingers move through Remus' hair, or pull him closer for a deeper kiss.

"You look dazed. Moony that good of a kisser?" James teased, as he walked over, removing the mistletoe from the kitchen doorway.

"Fuck off, Potter," Sirius grumbled, turning to head back to the room.

"Didn't you come out here to get some drinks?" James asked.

Sirius turned around to glare at his friend and walked back to the kitchen.

**...oOo...**

Sirius returned to the living room and handed one of the drinks to Remus, trying not to look at him for too long. Or to look away too quickly.

Fuck. How long did a normal glance at someone last?

"So, why do you have the mistletoe up?" Sirius asked, trying to clear his mind.

"James keeps it up and keeps trying to trap me under it," Lily explained.

"Sounds like James," Remus replied with a smile. "He's just making up for all the years you said no."

James laughed. "Can you blame me?"

Sirius sat listening to the banter, not participating. His thoughts were on Remus' lips.

A kiss had never felt so perfect.

* * *

><p>Countdown to Christmas DrabbleOne-shot: Prompt - Mistletoe


	6. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**

Sirius, James and Lily were waiting in the cold outside of Remus' work.

Remus was ten minutes late in leaving and Sirius wanted to go in there and drag him out so they could spend the evening together... as friends of course. The mistletoe kiss between them was completely innocent. They were just friends.

Finally they saw a bundled up Remus emerge from the coffee shop, and turn to go home. Sirius could barely contain his excitement as he rushed over, throwing his arms around the back of Remus.

"Get off me, you mangy mutt," Remus said as Sirius knocked him to the ground.

"Are you sure, you look very comfortable down there," Sirius said, picking himself off the ground.

"Prat," Remus replied with a slight smile. "So, why are you here?"

"Is there something wrong with wanting to come and see you?" Sirius asked, reaching his hand out and pulling Remus up.

Remus quickly shook his head. He didn't want Sirius to stop coming to visit him at work. "No, it's fine, I was just wondering what's happening."

"Ice skating," James clarified. "Lily saw they set up the rink in the town, so we thought we'd give it a shot."

**...oOo...**

Sirius watched as Remus stepped onto the ice and started confidently skating around the ice-rink, Lily at his side.

"Did you know she could skate like that?" Sirius asked James, and James gave a nod.

"Yeah, we went ice-skating last year," he replied.

"Oh... right," Sirius mumbled as James stepped onto the ice, skating towards Lily slowly, but steadily.

He slowly finished lacing up his skates and clutched the handrails as he stepped to the edge of the rink. He didn't venture any further then that, instead he watched his three friends skate around.

Ten minutes later, Remus stopped next to him. "Why aren't you skating?"

"Oh... I prefer to watch," Sirius said.

"You can't skate, can you?" Remus asked.

"Of course I can, I am very graceful, I'll have you know," Sirius retorted.

"Scared of falling down?" Remus guessed. "Look, I'll teach you, right?"

"Why would you want to do that? I'm sure you'd have more fun skating around properly," Sirius said.

"Because I'd rather skate slowly with you, than skate around alone," Remus replied. "I can't have fun because you're not."

"Oh," Sirius replied. "Are you sure I won't fall?"

"Hold onto me, and if we fall, we'll fall together," Remus said.

Sirius liked the sound of Remus falling with him, and not in the sense of being on ice.

"I like the sound of that, we both land on our arses and look stupid together," Sirius replied.

Remus gave a small nod and grabbed his hand, leading him onto the ice. Sirius grabbed his arm tightly as Remus began to skate slowly and explain to Sirius how it was done.

**...oOo...**

"I just have to say that I've noticed something," James said as Lily and Remus went to hand the skates in. "You and Remus. You're -"

"Just friends," Sirius said quickly.

James gave Sirius a strange look. "I was going to say that you and Remus are getting along better than ever since you've started living together."

"Oh... yeah, we get along really well," Sirius said, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"So... ice-skating, huh?" James asked as Remus and Lily walked back over. "We've finally found something that you can't do."

"Hey, I was starting to get it a bit," Sirius complained.

"A few more lessons and you'll be a pro," Remus agreed.

It took only a few minutes for James to forget about the way Sirius had panicked and insisted they were just friends... which they were. Sirius' secret was safe for another day.

It would all blow over anyway. It was just a slight crush, that was all.


	7. Christmas Jumper

**Christmas Jumper**

* * *

><p>"Which one? The one with the reindeer or the one with a Christmas pudding design?" Remus asked.<p>

Sirius looked between the two jumpers Remus was holding.

"I..." he began, before stopping. He couldn't really say that he thought Remus looked hot in both.

Remus frowned slightly. "What about the one that has the pattern covering it?" he put the jumpers down and held the third one up.

"Why don't you try them on again?" Sirius suggested.

Remus nodded. "Okay, but this time you have to make a choice. I already tried about nine on." He walked over to the mirror with Sirius following, and pulled his own jumper off.

As the jumper went over his head, Sirius let his gaze move to Remus' stomach where his t-shirt had gone up and for a few seconds it revealed Remus' stomach, causing Sirius' breath to catch. It was just as good as he remembered.

He took the jumper as Remus finished pulling it over his head, and one by one, Remus tried the jumpers on.

"All of them," Sirius said. "You look good in all of them."

"Great," Remus said, grinning. "I picked you a Christmas jumper too."

"Moony, I don't wear Christmas jumpers," Sirius replied, nervously.

"Just humour me and try it on," Remus replied.

Sirius nodded, unable to say no to Remus, and he shrugged off his jacket. Remus took the jacket and passed Sirius a black jumper.

Sirius pulled it on and glanced at himself in the mirror. It had a red arrow, and in green letters it said 'North Pole.'

"North Pole?"

"Yeah... don't you get it - look where it's pointing," Remus chuckled.

"It's pointing down at... oh," Sirius let out a laugh. He held his arms out, turning towards Remus. "What do you think?"

Remus' eyes followed the arrow briefly, and quickly darted up to his face.

"I think Christmas jumpers suit you," Remus offered. "Here, try on this penguin one."

"But... it's yellow," Sirius whispered, horrified. "People will think I'm a Hufflepuff."

Remus shook his head, and turned back to the rails, pulling out a red one instead.

"Here, this is certainly you," Remus said, and Sirius pulled it on, looking at himself in the mirror and reading the words 'pull my cracker' across the jumper.

He spun around. "Hey Remus, you want to pull my cracker?" He asked.

Remus let out a laugh. "It's certainly tempting in that jumper," he joked, turning back to the rack and picking up the jumpers he wanted.

Sirius held his two tightly, and followed Remus to go and pay. He didn't care if Remus was joking when he answered, Sirius wasn't going to risk not getting the jumper. He had seen Remus check him out in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>


	8. Family Gathering

**Day Seven: Family Gathering**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue to use:<strong>

_"Friday is my second favourite F-Word!"_

_"Do you have to be so vulgar?"_

_"What - I didn't actually say it..."_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Remus asked.<p>

"I was born ready," Sirius mumbled from his spot on the sofa.

"What?" Remus said.

"What?" Sirius replied, sleepily.

"Are you ready for the party?"

"What party?" Sirius said, with a yawn. He looked up where a disappointed Remus was watching him.

"I thought you were coming?"

"I don't... what party?"

"My parents thing," Remus replied. "The family gathering. I gave you the invitation to read the other day, and showed you it before your nap."

"Oh, was that an invite?" Sirius asked. "I didn't realise you were asking me."

"It's okay, I guess I'll -" Remus said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Wait, I... if you don't mind being late, then I'll go get changed," Sirius said, climbing off the sofa. "I just thought it was for your family."

Remus shook his head. "But you're my family too," he replied.

Sirius couldn't stop himself from grinning widely. "You're mine too," he replied, rushing from the room.

He was going to Remus' family thing as part of Remus' family. This was the first time he'd face Remus' parents whilst he was in... interested in their son. No. He was just confused, he reminded himself.

He grabbed the jumper that Remus liked so much and pulled it on over his t-shirt. He pulled his hair back at the nape of his neck and brushed his teeth and gave his face a quick wash, before pulling on his boots.

Finally he returned to Remus.

"Will I do?" he asked.

Remus didn't say a word, simply nodding as he looked Sirius over, before abruptly turning to the fireplace, Sirius following behind.

"Wait," Sirius said, rushing from the room. He went into his own and dug out a bottle of wine that he had bought for Hope for Christmas. He wasn't one to turn up to a party empty-handed. He walked back in to Remus, clutching the bottle.

**...oOo...**

Remus watched in amusement as Sirius Black danced around the living room with his mother, as his father laughed.

"Run away with me, Hope," Sirius begged, twirling her across the floor. "I have a motorbike, we could ride away into the sunset together."

"I can't," she replied, with a dramatic sigh. "My heart belongs to my husband, my dear, and you're gay, much to the displeasure of every unattached female in the room. It's also much too cold to ride away on a motorcycle. Definitely the wrong season."

Remus couldn't deny that fact. Almost all of female relatives swooned over Sirius, and Remus felt possessive over the pure-blood. Didn't they see Sirius was here with him?

As the time passed, he kept finding Sirius and his mother in the kitchen pouring themselves more wine, and what had been a boring party each year, had turned into something fun and enjoyable and Hope insisted that Sirius come to every family party from now on.

The song changed on the radio and the pair paused in their dancing as they waited for the next song.

"Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock," Hope began, loudly. Remus cringed for a moment before Sirius began singing with her. After a minute, she grabbed John, getting him to dance, and Sirius came up to Remus. Sirius leaned his head on Remus' shoulder, singing the song softly, trying to push against Remus to make the Werewolf sway along to the music with him.

"I'm having a great time," Sirius said once the song had ended. He bravely threw an arm over Remus' shoulder, trying to gently pull Remus closer.

"Yeah, me too," Remus said, discreetly moving closer to Sirius.

"I think that muggles are more fun than wizards," Sirius whispered, his eyes moving to Remus' mother. "Your mum is brilliant."

"I know," Remus replied, glad that Sirius had enjoyed himself.

"Would be nice to have a mum like yours," Sirius admitted. "But I've decided that I'm just going to worm my way into your family and become her favourite son."

"You do that," Remus replied with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting me," Sirius murmured, leaning his head against Remus', the angle awkward because of his arm. Remus' head tilted so it was leaning against Sirius' and the pair stood side by side watching the rest of the family dance. Sirius had always been an affectionate drunk.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius, what do you think about Friday?"

"Friday is my second favourite F-Word!"

"Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"What - I didn't actually say it..." Sirius mumbled. "What about Friday?"

"My mum wants us to come back over," Remus replied. "She's invited us to dinner."

Sirius' face cracked into a massive smile. "That's brilliant news, I'm definitely in," he replied, eagerly.

"Great," Remus replied, glad that Sirius was getting along with his parents so well. Not that it mattered, it's not like they were dating or anything. Though Remus wished they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>

**The Lottery Competition: 25 Thank you, 29 Family, 30 Bell, 31 Christmas, 34 Season.**


	9. Mulled Wine Scented Yankee Candle

**Day Eight - Mulled Wine Scented Yankee Candle**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews. I suggest checking out Hato-ryou-chan who also has an Advent Calendar WolfStar story (which is really enjoyable) go and read it! :)<strong>

**Sorry this is late.**

* * *

><p>James hummed merrily as he dug through a box of Christmas decorations. He didn't know whose idea it was to put the candles at the bottom of the box and not the top, but finally his fingers closed around a candle, and it was quick work retrieving the one next to it.<p>

He sniffed them, not sure why they appealed to Lily so much. Shrugging, he placed them on the side, lighting them and casting a small shield to stop the flame from setting the curtains on fire.

As the room slowly began to small like the Mulled-wine scented yankee candle, James began to untangle the Christmas lights.

He had just finished when Lily walked into their house, heading straight for the living room where James was. He stayed silent about the candle, waiting for her to notice the smell.

After a couple of seconds watching James put the lights on the tree, Lily's hand flew over her mouth.

"What is this stuff?"

"It is mulled-wine scented yankee candle," James said, his smile dropping as Lily ran from the room. A minute later he found her with her head over the toilet, and helped her hold her head back.

Lily stood up shakily and leaned over the sink, drinking water straight from the tap before beginning to brush her teeth.

"So the candle's are a no go this year?"

"I don't know, just the smell... I usually love it, but it made me feel nauseous," Lily said.

"Right, I'll go get rid of the smell, I'll pack them away for now. Maybe your just extra sensitive to smells at the moment."

"Maybe," Lily mumbled.

**...oOo...**

The rest of the decorations were hung up, leaving only the tree, which James waited for Lily to help decorate.

"Love, are you feeling any better? I can go to the apothecary and get some potions.

"I've not got a bug, James," Lily said, sitting next to him.

"What then?"

"Well, I've suspected for about a week but I've been scared to go to a Healer and get it confirmed..."

"What, love? You're worrying me," James said, sitting forward.

"I think... I might actually be pregnant, James."

"Pregnant?" James repeated, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"I've not had the checks yet, but I think the throwing up over the smell of the candle has convinced me even more."

Lily was nervous waiting for his response. Would he be happy? They hadn't discussed children this early on in the marriage."

"This is brilliant! What are we waiting for? We need to get you checked over," James said, pulling her up from the chair and towards the fireplace. "No, you can't floo, it'll hurt the baby. You can't apparate either, I'll get a healer to come here."

He pushed her back into the chair, not giving her a chance to talk, his face radiating with happiness.

"Don't move, I don't want you to strain yourself," he ordered, running into the floo.

Lily sighed, getting up to start on lunch. She cast a warming charm on the soup and hot rolls, and headed back into the living room as she heard the floo and saw James appear with Madam Pomfrey.

"My dear, whatever is the matter? James said it was an emergency, and -"

"I might be pregnant and James overreacted," Lily replied.

Madam Pomfrey turned to James. "I thought you said that it was an emergency and it was urgent I come at once. I was dealing with a patient."

Lily turned her gaze on James, who blushed. "I..." he began. "I thought it was important Lily get checked straight away to make sure everything is alright. She was sick earlier."

Madam Pomfrey stared at him for a minute, before realising how serious he was. She turned to Lily, realising that James was going to be no use. "Since I'm here, let me check you over, dear. Lay on the sofa."

She knelt by Lily's side as Lily lay down, scanning the redhead with her wand. After a few minutes she got back up and smiled.

"What a wonderful Christmas surprise," she said. "You are seven weeks pregnant. Now, come and see me in a couple of hours and I'll have a list of potions you'll need to get from the Apothecary. You can floo, but no apparition after three months. I suggest letting know. You are about six weeks pregnant."

"She's got to take it easy for the whole time, right?" James asked.

"Of course not. I would say no heavy lifting, and there will be some restrictions to your diet. Cut back on caffeine. No alcohol. I'll have a list for you later too."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'm sorry about James," she said.

"I expect nothing less from him," Poppy said with a smile. "If you have any questions and don't have time to go to St. Mungo's to make an appointment to ask, you can come and see me."

"Thank you," Lily repeated, following Poppy to the floo.

**...oOo...**

"Okay, you sit down and put your feet up, I'll get started on lunch. Do you need anything? A drink? Pumpkin juice? Do you want me to get you your book?" James asked.

"I made lunch, and I can get that stuff myself," Lily replied, amused.

"I know, but I want to take care of you," James said. "We're going to be parents, Lily. This is amazing. Baby Potter."

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I don't have a preference. I'd like a boy as he'd be the heir to carry on the Potter name, but a little redheaded girl would be amazing too. What about you?"

"I'm scared if we have a boy that you and Sirius would corrupt him to the Marauder ways."

"Chances are if we have a girl, me and Padfoot would still teach her the ways of the Marauders."

"Me and Remus won't -"

"Remus is also a Marauder, love. Who do you think researched the spells needed for our pranks? Our child is going to be a Marauder no matter what happens."

"Even if the baby is a Slytherin?"

James took a step back. "Don't even joke about that," he whispered. "No child of mine will ever be a Slytherin. I'll make sure of that."

**...oOo...**

Lily woke up from a nap she had taken on the sofa and looked around for James. He usually curled up on the sofa with her, but he wasn't there. After searching the house, she came to one of their spare rooms and looked in.

Her eyes fell on the Gryffindor scarf stretched across the wall and pinned in place. The Gryffindor bed sheets had all been shrunk as had the quilt and the mattress.

"Come on," James grumbled, trying to transfigure the bed into a cot.

"James? Are you planning on decorating the nursery in Gryffindor colours?" Lily asked, taking in the red rug on the floor that used to be blue.

James nodded.

"Please James, wouldn't you rather -"

"This is urgent Lily. My mother was a Slytherin what if the baby gets it from her?" he said in a panic, waving his wand at the bed erratically.

"Wouldn't you rather call Sirius and Remus over and tell -"

"You're right," he said, rushing past her. "They'll be able to help me make this room more Gryffindor."

Lily listened as he ran down the stairs. This wasn't how she pictured celebrating her pregnancy. Lily cast a locking spell on the door. She would allow them in there after dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lottery Competition:<strong> **11**-James/Lily, **17-**St. Mungos, **24**-Happiness, **26**-Please, **33**-Decorations.

**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition** - Prompt: Mulled Wine Scented Yankee Candle


	10. The Nativity

**Day Nine - The Nativity**

* * *

><p>"So... Joseph the Animagus walked all that way, because there were no floo networks and everyone knows you can't apparate with a pregnant witch," Sirius said. "It was a good thing his form was a mule. He reached a Muggle inn that was marked as full, knowing they had a stable out back. A stable that wasn't in view of the inn, where magic could be performed."<p>

"Right, that's not how the story goes," Lily replied.

"It is. You've learned the Muggle story, but think about it... how could they have been anything but wizards with all the things Jesus could do, right?"

Lily contemplated this for a few seconds. "Just answer my question, Sirius," she replied.

"I'm getting to it," Sirius replied.

Lily let out a sigh and gestured for him to continue.

"Right. So they were in the inn, and Joseph set up the anti-Muggle wards and started to clean as the place was filthy and the baby couldn't be born in filth. It only took a few minutes to get it suitable and finally baby Jesus was born like the seer had predicted. The three wise-men turned up, having followed the star and they had presents for the baby. The prophecy told them to follow the star, which they did."

Sirius looked around, pleased they were all listening. Although James was fondling Lily's stomach again.

"So they brought some gold, Olibanum and Myyrh."

"You mean Frankincense?" Lily asked.

"That's the same thing," Sirius sighed. "Look, are you going to keep interrupting my story?"

"I didn't ask for a story. I asked why there was a little figure of you in my nativity scene?" Lily asked, exasperatedly.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked, looking between the two Marauders and Lily.

They all shook their heads.

"It's even more confusing why he's standing on the roof of the stable, next to the owl," Remus added.

"It's because it was the Sirius star that the wise men followed. So that's me. I had to be on the roof, you couldn't expect me to be next to the Hippogriff."

The group looked closely at the scene and noticed that the Sirius doll wasn't the only thing that Sirius had added to the nativity.

"So... you're in the nativity because you have the same name as the star?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Thats right," Sirius said, happy that someone understood.

"Am I seeing things or is baby Jesus wearing a Gryffindor blanket?" Lily asked, angrily. "He wasn't a bloody Gryffindor."

"You're right, he might have ended up in Ravenclaw, he liked teaching -"

"Jesus didn't go to Hogwarts," Lily shouted, before storming out of the room.

"I don't think she gets it," Sirius said, breaking the silence. "Maybe I should go after her and explain it again." His eyes moved to the Sirius doll on the floor where Lily had thrown it off her nativity scene. He picked it up and set it on the table again.

"Just... don't put it back in the nativity," James said. "Take it home."

Remus reached out for the doll before Sirius could and examined it. It was very lifelike and would look nice on his bedside table. He shoved it in his pocket.

"Don't want Lily to see it and get annoyed again," he offered as he felt Sirius' gaze on him.

"Right, she's pregnant now. More prone to mood swings and all," Sirius said. "Poor Prongs, you're stuck with her."

"Hey, I like being stuck with her," James replied. "She's so beautiful when she's angry."

"Good to see that some things never change," Sirius replied with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**Written for the Countdown to Christmas Drabble/One-Shot Competition. Prompt: The Nativity.**

**The Lottery Competition: 1-Hippogriff, 9-Owl, 21-Filthy, 22-Clean, 36-Star.**


	11. Silent Night

**Day Ten - Silent Night**

* * *

><p>Remus waited until Sirius went to bed before he returned to the living room and opened the balcony. He loved spending time with Sirius, but he was hoping for a quiet, silent night. He pulled a blanket around himself and curled up in one of the two chairs on the tiny balcony and watched the stars.<p>

It was about fifteen minutes before he heard the door open and Sirius appeared.

"I thought you'd need warming up," he said, passing Remus one of the mugs in his hand. Remus took a deep breath.

"Is that Hot Chocolate?" he asked and Sirius nodded, before turning to go back inside.

"Sirius... would you like to stay out here with me?" Remus asked. "I'm not doing anything, I'm just making the most of the silence and the view. It's beautiful."

Sirius nodded, pulling the other chair closer to Remus' and grabbing the other end of the blanket and pulling it over himself.

"Bloody freezing," Sirius whispered after a few minutes, not wanting to disturb the silence that Remus clearly craved by talking too loud.

Am arm moved around his shoulder and Remus leaned closer. "Body heat," Remus explained and Sirius snuggled into his side. With their free hands, the two men sipped from their mugs, their eyes on the stars.

Remus was glad Sirius joined him. He enjoyed the sight of the stars, but his favourite star was the one in his arms, even if he was only there to keep warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>

**Sorry it's short, and that I am a day behind. Hopefully Day Eleven will be up later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown to Christmas Challenge - Day Ten - Silent Night.<strong>

**The Build-A-Bear Challenge - Step One: Bear: Bears are fierce animals. Write about a _Gryffindor._**


	12. Snowman

**Day Eleven - Snowman.**

* * *

><p>Sirius stood in Remus' doorway again. James and Lily had firecalled a couple of minutes before, asking if they wanted to build snowmen. James had sounded reluctant about it, but Lily was very firm that this was going ahead.<p>

He was now faced with a sight he had been faced with a few days before - a hidden Moony under the bedcovers. Stealing the covers had seemed like an amusing option a few mornings ago, but suddenly it wasn't.

Remus could be almost naked under there.

"Move up," Sirius said as he saw the bundle move.

He saw Remus peek out at him.

"I'm cold and I need to talk to you. Let me in or lose your covers again," Sirius threatened.

He saw the blanket lift slightly and he climbed under, pulling it around him so they were both completely covered.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Sirius whispered. It felt like they should whisper under the covers. It made it more intimate somehow. Not that Sirius wanted it to be intimate, it just felt like a whispering moment.

"Are you going to push it over so it lands on me again?" Remus whispered back, staring at Sirius Black who was for some reason in his bed... not that he was complaining about it or anything.

"No. I was going to do that to James," Sirius whispered. "We need to go over there in an hour."

"So you woke me up now?" Remus whispered. "I could be sleeping for another half-an-hour."

"Oh," Sirius whispered in reply. He didn't know what to do and within minutes, Remus' breathing had changed and his friend was asleep again. Sirius quickly used his wand to set an alarm for half-an-hour.

Sirius shuffled slightly closer and closed his eyes. It made no sense getting out of the bed as it would disturb Remus from his sleep and it would let the heat out. Staying in the bed was just him being a thoughtful friend.

Plus it was lovely and warm in there. He closed his eyes.

**...oOo...**

"Padfoot, wake up," Remus said, shaking him. "We were supposed to be at James' an half-an-hour ago."

"What?" Sirius said.

"He just firecalled. You were sleeping pretty heavily."

Sirius climbed out from under the covers to see Remus already showered and dressed.

"You could have woken me up," he mumbled.

"You had already showered and dressed," Remus replied. "I thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer. I didn't want to disturb you."

It had nothing to do with the fact that he liked seeing Sirius in his bed.

**...oOo...**

Lily was sitting on Sirius' shoulders as she placed the lumps of coal on the snowman, making eyes. She pushed the carrot into place, and used the smaller pieces of coal to make a mouth. Remus passed her up a hat and scarf and Lily placed them onto the snowman.

"Okay Potter, calm down, Sirius is letting me down now," Lily said to the man that hadn't let go of her legs in fear that she would fall and hurt herself.

"Slowly," James ordered as Sirius slowly got into a kneeling position to let Lily down. She went to move away, but he grabbed the tinsel adorning her waist and used it to tug her closer for a kiss.

"What should we name him?" Lily asked, stepping away from the snowman to get a better look at it.

"I was thinking Harry," James said, his gaze on Lily's stomach and paying no attention to the snowman at all.

"Harry the Snowman?" Remus said, shaking his head. That wasn't the name for a snowman.

James turned around to look at him, not noticing Sirius sneaking around the other side of the snowman. "Of course I wast talking about the baby and not the snowman. Lily knows I meant the baby."

Sirius peeked out at Remus from behind the snowman, gesturing for him to move. Remus took a large step back, taking Lily's arm and bringing her with him.

"Harry for a boy... what if you have a girl, any planned names?"

James froze in thought and Remus and Lily took another step back.

"I have the perfect name," James said, grinning. "We can call her -"

Unfortunately for Remus and Lily, they never got to hear the name.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Came a shout, which was followed by James being buried under a snowman.

"Sirius, I'm going to kill you," James roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**Lottery Challenge: 11-James/Lily, 27-Snow, 39-Tinsel, 45-"IT'S CHRISTMAS!", 49-"Do you want to build a snowman?"**

**The Build-a-Bear Challenge. Step Three - ****Putting in the Heart - **To insert your Build-A-Bear's heart, _write a fluff fanfic. _The fluffier the better!


	13. The Twelve Days Of Christmas

**Day Twelve - The twelve days of Christmas**

* * *

><p>Sirius slowly rolled up the parchment, tieing it with a christmas bow before placing it on the table.<p>

Number 12 was ready. He wrote Remus' name on the tag, and turned to the pile of parchment. Only eleven more. Sirius frowned at the pile for a moment. At least these wouldn't take so long.

"He'll love it," Sirius muttered to himself as he reached for the next bit of parchment.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius, what are you doing awake at this time?" Remus asked, waking Sirius up.

Sirius looked at Remus, wondering where he was. He looked around and realised he was laying on the sofa, clutching the parchment. He pushed it into Remus' hands.

"Present," he muttered.

"Shouldn't I wait till Christmas?" Remus asked, but Sirius shook his head.

"Nope," Sirius replied, yawning. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Remus said. "I got up for some Hot-Chocolate and saw the light was on."

He looked at the parchment. "I'd rather wait."

"There will be more," Sirius said, watching Remus open the parchment.

"It's blank."

"Are you or are you not a Marauder?" Sirius asked, amused.

"I solemnly swear that I'm upto no good," Remus said, tapping the parchment, and watching the words scroll across it, and a map appearing underneath.

"Is this a map of our flat?" Remus asked.

"That's right. Solve the riddle and it'll lead you to the next clue. You can only do one each day."

Remus glanced at the words.

"Some people prefer being on top, others prefer being on the bottom, and it always involves a bed."

His eyes went up to Sirius'.

"Really think about it, Moony," Sirius said. "I think it's time to sleep now." He stood up and grinned at Remus before leaving the roo,.

"Sex," Remus said, tapping the map, but there was no change.

"Shagging?" Remus tried, tapping it again.

"Nice try Moony, but you've got to do better than that," Sirius said popping his head back around the door.

**...oOo...**

An hour later, Remus threw back his bedcovers and reached for the parchment and his wand.

"Bunkbeds," he tried, and he watched the map lead to his bedroom, a little red arrow pointing at his bookcase. Remus smiled, his eyes moving to Sirius' bedroom where the map showed Sirius was.

He was looking forward to reading the next clue, but he was tired and wanted to sleep. The clue could wait until the next day.

The parchment said number twelve, so there were going to be eleven more clues. One clue for each of the twelve days of Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was inspired by Hato-ryou-chan's Advent-urous Calendar (go read it). <strong>

**Review please :)**


	14. Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Day Thirteen - Decorating the Christmas Tree.**

* * *

><p>Remus was relaxing on the sofa, a book in his hand when he heard the front door bang open loudly. His wand was in his hand in seconds, and he approached the door, just to find Sirius dragging a massive tree into the room.<p>

"You could have shrunk it to make it easier," Remus pointed out.

"Nope. This is part of Christmas tradition," Sirius said. "This is mine and yours first Christmas since we've moved in together, so it's got to be perfect."

"It will be perfect," Remus replied with a smile. "Christmas with you is always perfect."

"And with you," Sirius replied, throwing an arm around Remus' shoulders. "I was thinking the tree in the corner where your armchair is, if that's okay?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, sounds great," he replied.

Sirius grinned. "Let's get it in place. I can't wait to start decorating the Christmas Tree. One of the best parts of Christmas."

Remus had never really been all that fussed with decorating a Christmas Tree, but it was as if Sirius' enthusiasm was rubbing off on him, and he couldn't imagine anything more enjoyable at that moment than helping Sirius decorate it.

.**..oOo...**

The pair looked up at the red and gold tree. Sirius had hung the baubles on the tree as Remus used a spell to make little balls of light appear and settle on the branches instead of the lights that Sirius had purchased.

Sirius had been quite enthusiastic at decorating the tree, and was quite determined to fill every single branch with a bauble. It reminded Remus a lot of his mother's tree decorating skill.

"So, who gets to put the star on the top of the tree?" Remus asked, clutching a plan golden star.

Sirius glanced at the star.

"I think you should," Remus said. "You are a star after all."

Sirius shook his head. "I think you should," he replied. "I can do it next year."

Remus' gaze quickly met his.

"Next year? You think we'll be living together next Christmas?" he asked. The hope was clear in his voice and Sirius smiled warmly.

"Of course we will. Why? You think I'm going to run away now?"

"No... I just... I know you look at how James is settled with Lily, and I think part of you wants that too. I can see that you... you like the look of that. I thought that you might find someone to settle with next year maybe and -"

"And just up and leave you," Sirius finished. "Moony, that's not going to happen. I'm not leaving, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Remus' face lit up and Sirius wished he could make Remus smile like that more often. He gave Remus a nudge towards the small table they had been using as a ladder.

"So, is this the Sirius star, like the one in the Nativity story?" Remus asked, examining the star.

"Yes, definitely," Sirius replied, gripping Remus' elbow to steady him as he climbed up.

He watched Remus stretch upwards, barely reaching the top of the tree and sliding the star onto the top branch, before trying to straighten it. Remus' balance gave way, and Sirius quickly grabbed Remus, trying to steady him, but failing. They both hit the floor, Remus landing on top of Sirius.

The pair were frozen for a minute, just staring at each other.

"I'll have you know, Moony, I prefer to be on top," Sirius joked, trying to sound normal. Remus was on top of him. No matter that it was an accident, it didn't change that fact.

"But you look better on your back," Remus replied, trying to smirk.

The silence continued, the pair just staring at each other, neither wanting to move from the positions they found themselves in, but it was Remus that came to his senses first, suddenly moving and offering Sirius a hand up. Remus was confused as to why Sirius had just laid on the floor, staring up at him.

Sirius wondered the same thing about Remus.

"I have some chocolate coins to put on the tree," Sirius said, turning and leaving the room. As he reached his own room, he quietly closed the door and sat on the bed, trying to get his racing heart to slow down.

He couldn't deny it anymore. He was falling quickly for his best friend, and he didn't know what to do about it.

He gave himself a few minutes before retrieving the few packs of chocolate coins that he had actually bought for Remus' stocking, and headed back out.

"Sorry, couldn't find them at first," he said, throwing a packet to Remus. "Let's put these on and then we're done."

The pair worked in silence, placing the coins on the tree, and Remus climbed on the table to put some near the top. He froze at the feel of hands gripping his hips tightly.

"So you don't fall again," Sirius explained.

Remus nodded. He had dreamt about Sirius' hands gripping his hips, but the situation where they touched him was completely different. He took his time putting the coins on the top branches, making the most of Sirius' tight grip.

Sirius didn't let go of Remus until he was off the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**This chapter was harder than I thought it would be to write. I had loads of ideas, they just wouldn't come out right.**


	15. Christmas Turkey

**Day Fourteen - Christmas Turkey**

* * *

><p>"Sirius," Lily hissed as the man in question pushed her husband down the empty aisle before jumping onto the shopping trolley himself. The pair paid no attention and continued zooming down, before turning around and coming back the other way.<p>

Lily glared at them, and Remus compared it to the way a mother would glare at a naughty child that she didn't want to tell off in the shops. Again Lily was ignored.

"Forget them," Lily said. "Let's get the Christmas shopping, Remus. This is my first year holding it, and I know you're going to your parent's house for lunch, but you'll just have to have two dinners."

"I know," Remus replied. He had been informed of this several times. Lily clearly didn't want him to forget.

"What's Sirius doing for the day? Do you know if he's coming straight to ours?" Lily asked. "James was supposed to ask him, but hasn't got around to it."

"My mum loves Sirius and his 'delightful antics', as she calls them. He's been invited along with me for lunch before we come to yours."

Lily nodded. "So, how are you finding living with Sirius?" she asked.

"It's fun," Remus replied. "We're getting along great. No major arguments or disagreements. I'm enjoying living with him."

"Does he walk around naked?"

"Not when I'm there," Remus sighed, causing Lily to giggle.

**...oOo...**

"Shut up James, I'm trying to listen. I think they're talking about me naked."

"Why on earth would they want to talk about that? It's nothing impressive, mate."

"Only time you saw me naked, I was thirteen," Sirius replied. "

"And I doubt you look any better," James laughed. "Now, if they were talking about me naked, I could understand that."

Sirius rolled his eyes and began to run with the trolley again. "I bet they were, that's why Lily was laughing hysterically," he replied.

**...oOo...**

Lily and Remus walked around the large supermarket, picking up everything Lily said they needed. They managed to get a large Christmas Turkey, which Lily was eager to cook, as she hadn't done so in the past. Slowly the trolley began to fill up with food for over the Christmas, lots of meat because of Boxing day and New-Years day too.

Once all the food was picked up and a large supply of chocolate had been added to the trolley, Lily and Remus found themselves down the aisle where all the baby items were displayed.

Lily began looking at the baby dummies and bibs and Remus patiently listened to how cute everything was, putting it all down to hormones. Well, he assumed it was hormones as Lily wasn't one to coo over random items like this.

James and Sirius were still playing with the trolley, and him and Lily were doing a great job of ignoring the pair and pretending they didn't know the loud men who for some reason, the security guard was ignoring.

"Should I buy this now?" Lily asked, picking up a box on the shelf holding a sling, and Remus shook his head.

"You'll see one you like more I bet," he replied.

"Oh, are you having a baby," an old woman asked, as she walked past them, her eyes falling on the sling. "It'll be a very lovely baby, with you both as parents."

Lily grinned. "Thank you," she replied. It was easier than explaining that Remus was her gay best friend and the baby's father was sitting in a trolley being pushed up and down the aisles by his own gay best friend.

"Wait, Remus isn't the father," Sirius shouted, as the trolley passed them. He jumped off and rushed over, throwing an arm around Remus' shoulder. "Remus likes blokes. He's the father." Sirius' hand pointed in the direction of the cart that hit a large display of toilet rolls, burying James and the cart.

The two Marauders and Lily stared at the fallen display for a moment, before Lily turned and walked as fast as possible in the other direction. Away from James, the cart and the display, and away from the scandalised looking old woman.

"Let's get this to the tills so we can pay before they kick us out," Lily said.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please. :)<strong>


	16. Star

**Day Fifteen - Star**

* * *

><p>Sirius stood in the Potter's garden and stared up at the sky, noticing it was getting dark now. Dark enough that he could see the first star in the sky.<p>

He smiled as he recalled the muggle rhyme that Lily used, and realising he was alone and that no-one could hear him, he looked back at the star.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," he said.

He glanced back at the door, but there was no-one there. Lily and Remus had walked to the shop across the road, and would be another few minutes and James had gone inside to get drinks. Briefly he wondered whether this was like a prayer, and clasped his hands together just in case.

"Bloody hell, I didn't see myself wishing on a star," he began not knowing what to say. Lily's wishes had always been quiet whispers that none of them could hear. Lily had claimed the star couldn't hear unless you said your wish out loud.

"What do I want to wish for?" he said to himself.

"If I was being selfish, I'd wish for him," Sirius said, his thoughts turning to Remus. "I'd wish that he was falling in love with me the same way I'm falling in love with him. For the first time I understand how James felt all those years when he looked at Evans, but it's different. I can't tell anyone how I feel about him."

Sirius watched the star as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

"I guess it's my own fault. I've taken this long to really see him. A few weeks ago I still saw Remus as the boy I looked after once the full-moon had passed. My best friend who helped me with my homework and listened when I needed to talk, or told me stories to take my mind off my family. It's only now I see that he's not that boy anymore. We've both grown up. We're both men, and I'm falling in love with him. It wasn't even that hard because I already loved him, all that was left was to fall _in_ love with him if that even makes sense. I tried to deny it, pretended it was just a passing crush, but I can't deny it anymore. I can see myself settling down, but only with him."

Sirius' eyes moved back to the door, making sure no-one was standing there, before returning to the sky, focusing back on the star.

"But that would be selfish to ask that," Sirius continued. "So instead I wish for Remus' happiness. I wish that for Christmas, Remus will find someone who will make him so happy. Someone that will make him smile because he lights up when he smiles. Someone to make him laugh and someone who loves him for everything that he is. Someone who understands him and who will look out for him and challenge him. Someone who would make Remus the centre of his world, where Remus deserves to be. Someone that will always put Remus first."

He was about to turn to head inside, before he had one last thought.

"Also, someone amazing in bed and completely gorgeous," he added, finding the star again. "I don't want you to give him someone who is a crap shag."

Sirius turned to go inside. He wanted Remus, but he asked for what he always asked for when making wishes and blowing out candles, and that was for his friends happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>ChallengesCompetitions:**

**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition** - Day Fifteen Prompt: Star.

**The Marauder's Era Competition -** Prompt: Your character falls in love with someone. Character: Sirius Black.

**The Twister Challenge:** Write about Sirius Black.


	17. Christmas Presents

**Day Sixteen - Christmas Presents**

* * *

><p>Remus took the picture of the Marauders out of the frame he had transfigured a few days before. Carefully pointing his wand, he changed the words that were written on the frame.<p>

'The Marauders' now read 'Remus and Sirius'.

Remus opened the back of the silver frame, placing a picture of him and Sirius that had been taken a few months before inside it. One that Lily had snapped back on Remus' birthday, and Remus had hidden it in his room. He stared at his picture, in which Sirius was hugging him from behind, holding him tightly and Remus in the picture was blushing deeply at the contact between them.

It was clear in the picture that Remus was in love, and that's why Sirius had never seen the picture before.

Remus closed the back of the frame.

Unrolling some parchment, Remus set his quill in the ink, thinking hard. He had thought about the words he wanted to write since the evening before, when he decided he would tell Sirius how he felt.

_'Sirius,_

_I've always loved you, since I met you, and I fell **in** love with you years ago._

_You see me light up when I smile because I'm smiling at you, or I'm thinking about you._

_You described yourself when you made that wish for me to be happy. As for the good shag, well, I hope I'll find out soon enough._

_I love you._

_Remus.'_

He folded the parchment, placing it inside the card and putting the card behind the frame in the gift-box.

He placed a cushioning charm on the inside of the box, knowing that at some point Sirius would pick it up and shake it to see if he could guess the contents. After a moment he decided to put a silencing charm on the inside too, both charms lasting until the box was opened.

Remus carefully closed the gift box after placing the same charms on the lid and carefully wrapped the box up. He tied a bow around it and placed it under the tree with the other Christmas Presents. Gold caught his attention and he grabbed a few of the gold chocolate coins that were hanging from the tree, peeling back the foil and putting the chocolate in his mouth.

"Eating all the chocolate coins already?" Sirius asked, coming into the room. "I knew I should have bought more." Sirius mock sighed. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Remus could think of a lot of things that he would have liked Sirius to do with him, but he refrained from expressing them out loud. "Oh you love me really," Remus teased.

"That I do," Sirius chuckled, trying to sound casual at the words. This time he really did, but Remus didn't need to know it was the truth.

Remus smiled to himself. Just over a week and Sirius would open that box. He'd see the picture, he'd read the parchment and he'd know that Remus was in love with him.


	18. Fairy Lights

**Day Seventeen - Fairy Lights.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank to everyone who has reviewed this story. I forgot to mention: The last chapter was inspired by hato-ryou-chan's review where she suggested that Remus overhear Sirius. Originally it was going to be James overhearing.<strong>

**Go and check out her Christmas story, it's amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter might have been slightly inspired by Frozen - Sven with the icicles around his antlers...<br>**

* * *

><p>Lily had spent a long time hanging the fairy lights around the garden. The small trees had little glowing lights wrapped around them. She had spent a couple of days just planning on what was going where and waiting for James to go to work before putting the decorations up.<p>

When night came and James returned home, Lily switched the lights on, showing him the whole garden lighting up.

"Amazing job, but I expect nothing less," James said, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He placed a kiss on her head.

**...oOo...**

It was a couple of hours before there was a knock at the door and Lily got out of bed, looking around for James who was missing.

"Lily," her next door neighbour, Jane said. "Have you seen the animal in your garden, it's in a panic."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"It's a reindeer I believe. I think it's had an accident."

"I'll deal with it, you go back home," Lily said, before closing the door and rushing outside, worried about James. A stag and a reindeer could easily be mistaken for each other because of the antlers. That would explain why James wasn't in bed when she woke up.

She rushed into the garden, hoping James wasn't too hurt and froze halfway to him, looking at the sight.

The stag was staring at her pitifully, lights tangled in his antlers, caught around its legs, tying it in place.

"Wait," she said, rushing back inside. She returned with a camera. "I think I have Sirius' Christmas present sorted."

She snapped a couple of pictures of the angry-looking stag before slipping the camera into the pocket of her dressing gown and approaching the stag. She found the end of the lights and set about untangling him.

"You'll have to jump over the fence and into the forest and walk around the front," she whispered as she worked. "The neighbours are watching. Please act like a stag or they might suspect. I'll wait inside for you."

Finally Prongs was free, and Lily watched him jump over the fence before she wound the lights up to bring inside with her. Tomorrow she'd use Remus' spell with the balls of light, James couldn't get tangled in those.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :D<strong>


	19. Santa Claus

**Day Eighteen - Santa Claus**

* * *

><p>"Please," Andromeda begged, looking at her cousin. "Ted's in St. Mungo's and he can't do it."<p>

"Do I have to wear the beard?" Sirius groaned.

"Yes," Andy said, knowing her cousin was about to crack. "I'll owe you."

**...oOo...**

Sirius sighed before knocking on the door of Nymphadora's classroom. He pushed it open and smiled at all the children.

"Ho ho ho," he began, before the children ran towards him, jumping on him and knocking him to the floor.

"Santa, you came," he heard his young cousin shout.

"I've been good," one voice said.

"I've been even gooder," the next shouted.

"I've been the best," roared another child as though it was a competition.

"Knocking Santa Claus down isn't what good kids do," Sirius grumbled. The kids quickly moved away, letting Sirius get up. He hadn't realised that the outfit padding was so heavy and struggled for a moment.

His eyes met Marlene's and she grinned in amusement. "Over there, Santa," she said, gesturing to a chair in the corner, decorated with lots of tinsel and surrounded by pictures of Santa, drawn by the children. Sirius walked to the seat and sat down.

"Line up kids," Marlene said, and the kids rushed to form a queue. Sirius watched as they pushed and shoved each other, the worst offender his own cousin who shoved a large boy out of the way so she could go first.

"Nymphadora, would you like to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she growled, her hair turning a dark shade of red to show her anger at the name.

"Coal it is," Sirius responded, before looking at the boy behind her. "Next."

"No," she whispered, and his eyes moved back to hers, and he felt guilty at the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Of course you are getting more than coal," he reassured her. "What would you like, Miss Tonks?

She quickly climbed into his lap and Marlene snapped a picture.

"I'd like a broom. Not one of the silly ones, I want a proper one that goes all the way up to the stars."

"Good choice," Sirius replied, approvingly.

"I also want hundreds of chocolate frogs, a million sugar quills and for my mum to stop being bossy."

"I think we'd all like that," Sirius agreed.

Tonks grinned and got down from her cousin's lap and Sirius looked at the next child who immediately burst into tears.

This was going to be a long day.


	20. Christmas Stocking

**Day Nineteen - Christmas Stocking**

* * *

><p>Sirius pulled the rolled up Christmas stocking out of his pocket and showed it to the woman behind the counter.<p>

"I would like this filled to the top with individually wrapped chocolates. Can it be a mixture of the strawberry centre, the caramel and the fudge?" he asked.

The woman reached out for the stocking, and started to fill it. When the chocolate was overflowing, she poured the contents into the scales.

She opened her mouth to tell him the cost, but he didn't want to hear what he was spending. Instead he shook his head, holding the money out.

Nothing was too expensive for his Moony, and he knew these were Remus' favourites and that's what mattered.

Remus would only purchase a small bag every so often as a treat, but he was going to make this Christmas amazing for his Moony.

And Sirius did enlarge the stocking to about five times its actual size. Hopefully Remus wouldn't get carried away and this chocolate would last more than a couple of weeks.

He watched as the woman poured the chocolate now in the scales into a large box, before sealing it and placing it in a bag.

As she began to ring the chocolates up at the till, Sirius stopped her.

"I'd also like a smaller box of the plain chocolate ones," he added, thinking of the approaching full-moon.

**...oOo...**

Sirius slowly poured the contents of the first box into the stocking that was hanging on the side of the fireplace. The one next to it was large and he was curious as to what Remus had put in his own.

A few spells to stop the heat of the fire melting the chocolates, and he closed the top of the stocking, so Remus couldn't see inside. He couldn't wait to see Remus' eyes light up when he saw the contents of his Christmas Stocking.

He placed the other box in his room ready to give to Remus after the full moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this isn't very long, I struggled to use the daily prompt.<strong>


	21. Reindeer

**Day Twenty - Reindeer.**

* * *

><p>"Sirius, I need you."<p>

Sirius jumped at the words. He knew it wasn't meant in the way he truly wanted, but he would still remember it for when he went into the shower alone for a -

"Sirius?" Moony came into the room where Sirius was.

"Moony?"

"Have you got me a Christmas Present yet?" Remus asked.

"Not yet, I -"

"I need a favour from you, James and Lily," Remus said. "Consider it my Christmas Present."

"What is it?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"Let's get Lily and James over first."

**...oOo...**

"Daniel might be made Assistant Manager at the cafe," Remus said, slight anger in his tone. "Our Santa turned up drunk and we need one to replace him. Daniel thinks he could get one and that'll make him look good in front of the manager and we've both being fighting for this promotion since the last assistant manager left. If Daniel does better than me, he'll get the promotion."

"Uh huh," James replied.

"So I... I... said I might be able to get Santa with his sleigh and a reindeer. I want that promotion. I work harder than Daniel, I've been there longer than him too. I'm more reliable. I wasn't going to let him be my boss."

"You want me to be Santa and James to be the reindeer, right?" Sirius asked.

"Consider this my Christmas present," Remus begged. "I'll get a pay increase and better hours and everything. It's only for the rest of the afternoon until my shift ends."

"I'll go get Ted's suit from Andy," Sirius said, heading over to the fireplace, and the other three stared after him, expecting him to have put up a bit of a protest before agreeing.

"Yeah fine," James agreed.

"What did you need me for?" Lily asked.

"I wanted you to be an elf," Remus admitted. "Also to keep Sirius and Remus in check... plus, we need a sleigh."

"On it," James said.

"Now, do you want James' nose to be red for this?"

Remus nodded eagerly. "I have to go. My boss is expecting you there in about an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Definitely," Lily replied.

**...oOo...**

An hour later a reindeer was pulling a sleigh down the road, people following behind. Lily grinned at Remus as they approached. He had returned to work after asking them for their help and the other three had gotten everything ready themselves.

Prongs pulled to a stop outside the café.

"Remus, is this what you were talking about?" a tall man asked, looking at the sleigh.

"Yes Robert," he said. "These are my friends."

"That's an impressive sleigh."

"Borrowed it," Remus lied. They had actually transfigured his armchair.

"A real reindeer," he said, moving closer to James. "Did you borrow this too?"

"Actually, he's my pet," Lily said, patting James' snout. James let out a snort as Remus and Sirius tried not to laugh.

"A pet Reindeer?" Remus' boss said, looking even more impressed. "Remus, I'm surprised. When you said you could get all this at such short notice... I know you've never let me down before, but I must say I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, Robert," Remus said. "I better get back to work." He disappeared inside.

Robert handed Sirius a large bag of candy canes, before putting up a large sign against the side of the sleigh.

"Free visit and picture with Santa with every purchase in our café," Lily read out before glancing at the café logo.

It was only a couple of minutes before a child began to beg her parents for a visit with Santa. The trio watched them head inside to join the queue.

Soon there was one queue leading into the shop and another leading from the shop to the sleigh.

Lily quickly set up a system of lifting a child up so they could tell Sirius what they wanted for Christmas, lifting them back down and giving them a candy cane before walking them around to meet Prongs the reindeer. She allowed the parents a chance to take a second picture as the child petted the reindeer before collecting the next child from the queue.

**...oOo...**

Remus held up a picture as the four of them sat around the living room. "Who wants to see?"

Lily held her hand out for the picture and Sirius and James leaned in to look at it. They had asked Remus' boss to snap it before they left that afternoon.

Sirius smiled as he watched the photo-Remus snuggle into his embrace. It was almost like... no. He just had too high hopes and was clearly reading too much into it. Remus was only looking so happy because of the potential promotion and because it had been a great day. That was all.

"Its a great picture," he said, taking it and propping it up on the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong>So... we're getting closer to Christmas Day.<strong>

**Review Please :)**

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews so far.<p>

ForensicGeek2: This is written for a challenge where I'm given a prompt per day, but I do like your ideas. I'll see if I can slip any in somewhere. :)


	22. Mince Pie

**Day Twenty-One - Mince Pies.**

* * *

><p>Remus stared at the plate in the middle of the table.<p>

"Help yourself," Lily insisted. "They're mince pies."

"I know," Remus said, offering the redhead a smile. When she turned away, he glared at the plate again.

"Problem?" Sirius whispered.

"I hate mince pies," he whispered.

"But you eat them every year?"

"Well, the first year you were so excited about Christmas and were insistent that we do everything the proper traditional way... so I ate the with you the first few years. After that, people keep buying them for me. I tried to tell Lily I don't like them but she just laughed like I was joking."

"You don't like mince-pies? Wait. You only ate them because of me?" Sirius couldn't help the grin that took over his face.

"Remus, they're the good ones," Lily said, pushing the plate over, and Remus reluctantly reached for the pies, Sirius following suit.

"What don't you like about them?"

"I don't even know. It's just mince pies," Remus said, examining the pie in his hand.

"Just pretend to eat it," Sirius said.

Remus took a small bite, and Lily smiled at them both.

**...oOo...**

"Okay," Sirius said, grabbing the food from Remus' hand when Lily left the room. He quickly shoved it into his mouth, eating it and polishing off the last two at the same time. "There."

"Thanks," Remus said, as Lily came in the room and sat down.

Remus pulled out a chocolate bar, breaking it in half for Sirius to get rid of the taste and they quickly ate it.

"Since you enjoyed the first box, I got more," Lily said, setting down another plate and Remus met Sirius' eyes as they both reached for the mince pies.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please.<strong>

**I didn't know how to use the prompt - Mince Pies**.


	23. Carol Singers

**Day Twenty-Two - Carol Singers**

**Just to point out - I'm given a daily prompt to work with. Today's prompt was Carol Singers. The Christmas eve chapter and Christmas day will be a lot longer than these little ones. :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, does everyone have their song sheets?" Sirius asked.<p>

The others nodded. "Do you have an order you want to do this in?"

"It's all in the right order," Sirius said, turning to open the door.

"Wait, Lily said, looking up. "Do all the Christmas songs have different lyrics than the muggle versions."

"Lily, most of the songs we sing are the same as the muggle version," Remus replied.

"But..." she said frowning before singing the first one in her pile.

"Oh little house of Gryffindor,

The house of gold and red,

The best house there is in Hogwarts,

It's got such comfy beds."

She stopped singing. "This was supposed to be 'O Little Town of Bethlehem, right?"

"Yes, but improved," Sirius insisted.

"Did you do this to all of the songs?" Lily asked.

"We Marauders of Gryffindor are," Remus said. "It doesn't quite roll of the tongue, does it?"

"It does when you sing it," Sirius argued.

"Oh Gryffindor, oh Gryffindor, Gryffindors are amazing..." Lily sang. "How are these Christmas songs? They're just singing about Gryffindors. This was 'O Christmas Tree,' right?" Lily asked.

"Hey, I put a lot of work into all these," Sirius complained. "I spent three days writing them all."

Remus shuffled through, not wanting to say anything negative considering his Sirius had spent so much time on them.

"Well, let's compromise," he said, looking around. "We'll go to Marlene's and the other Gryffindors houses and sing Sirius' songs and everywhere else - especially around muggles, we'll sing the real versions?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Sirius said, beaming at him and throwing an arm over his shoulders.

Lily looked at the songs in her hand.

"Is this supposed to be 'Once in Royal Davids City?"

"Oh that's the best one," James said, having been quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"I didn't write one for that," Sirius said, frowning and they all looked at James who smiled and shrugged.

"Thought I'd help out," he offered.

Lily's eyes darted back to the page.

"Once in Gryffindor Tower, stood a beautiful redhead... nope we're not singing this one."

"But... it's about you."

"Eyes like sparkling Emeralds," Sirius said. "Bloody hell, James has just written a love song to Lily using a Christmas Carol."

Lily shook her head, but struggled to keep the smile off her lips. She folded the sheet up and placed it in her pocket. "I'll keep that one," she said. "Now lets go and be Carol Singers."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please. :)<strong>


	24. Yule Ball

**Day Twenty-Three - Yule Ball**

* * *

><p>"The Three Broomsticks are having a little Christmas Ball," James said, stepping out from the floor. "Rosmerta told me about it earlier. It nothing massive like the Hogwarts Yule Ball, so I didn't know if you wanted to go or not."<p>

"Are you kidding? I'd love to," Lily said. "I bet that Sirius and Remus would enjoy it. What about Alice and Frank? I haven't seen Alice in a while, it'll be nice to catch up."

**...oOo...**

That evening, the group made their way to the pub early and sat down for an early Christmas roast dinner. Once finished, they headed into the function room to find it covered with Christmas decorations, little balls of light floating around the room.

"M'lady, can I have this dance?" James asked with a slight bow, as the music started up. It wasn't long until James and Sirius were on the dance floor, dancing along to the music.

"You know, one of these day's he'll actually ask me first," Lily sighed, taking Remus' hand and leading him over to dance.

"You would think, but that would be breaking tradition," Remus pointed out.

**...oOo...**

Remus had a few dances with Lily, Alice and a couple of girls he remembered from Hogwarts, before he ended up in the arms of Sirius Black.

It wasn't intentional. He had been dancing with Lily again, and Frank had declared he wanted to switch partners, shoving a laughing Sirius towards Remus, and taking Lily's hand and dancing away.

"What did you do?"

"Dancing spell," Sirius said in between the laughter.

"Come on, let's dance," Remus suggested. "I think I'm the only one in the group you haven't asked. I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me. Do I smell bad or something?"

"No, you smell good. Like..."

"Like?"

"Nothing," Sirius said. He took Remus' hand and pulled him into the middle of the floor to dance.

**...oOo...**

"Well who'd have thought, well bless my soul, well who'd have known, well who indeed, well who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own. It's so peculiar, well wait and see a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before."

"What are you singing?" James asked.

"You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before," Lilt replied.

"What?"

"There may be something there that wasn't there before."

"Lily, you know I hate it when you sing muggle musicals and I don't get the reference," James sighed.

**...oOo...**

Lily danced with Sirius whilst James danced with Alice. The other two were at the bar getting a round of drinks.

"You look so cute together," Lily said.

"What? Who?" Sirius asked.

"You and Remus."

"Just friends," Sirius insisted. "I'm not... he's not... We're just friends."

"Who'd you think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you."

"What?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"Love, you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of."

"Lily, I you're not drunk so you shouldn't be singing those Disney songs you like. You've got it all wrong. I'm not feeling anything for anyone."

For a moment, he thought she was going to stop singing.

"No chance no way, I won't say it no no. You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh. It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love."

"Right. Have you got that out of your system yet?" Sirius asked.

"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in... love," she sang, softly.

Sirius stayed silent, fearing another verse of the song. He tried to make eyecontact with James, hoping James would remove Lily who somehow knew his secret.

"That's the reason we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch. So to spend a life of endless bliss. Just find who you love through true love's kiss."

"Lily, if lips are the only things that touch, how in the hell did you get knocked up?" Sirius asked.

"Back to the Disney songs? Funny, it's usually when she's drunk," came Remus' voice and Sirius spun around, almost knocking Lily over in the process.

"Well, I can't drink. Pregnant," Lily pointed out. "I'm tired, so why don't you both go and dance again?"

Sirius opened his mouth to turn down the request, but Remus grinned. "Sounds fun. Padfoot?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, not meeting Lily's smirk.

Remus took Sirius' hand as Lily returned to the table to sit with Frank.

**...oOo...**

It was perfect. Remus' arms were holding him tightly as the music slipped into a slow song. He thought Remus would awkwardly move away from him, not pull him closer.

"You're a good dancer," Sirius said. Was he the only one who felt awkward and insanely happy?

"I'm just having such a good evening. This has been the best Christmas so far," Remus told him. "I could dance for hours."

"This is over in an hour."

"So another hour of dancing," Remus said.

"It'll all be slow songs I think from here on out," Sirius said.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, then I can get Lily to dance or something?"

"No," Sirius said, quickly. "Not uncomfortable in the slightest. I'll dance with you."

He was more than happy to have Remus in his arms, even if it made his heart pound so hard that he struggled to breath.

**...oOo...**

"Care to explain to me what's going on?" James asked, looking at his wife who was humming to herself.

"Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better."

"Do what?"

Kiss the guy," she whispered, watching the two men move closer.

"Wait, you think they'll kiss?" James asked, looking amused. "It's not like that between them."

"You mean it wasn't like that between them before, I don't know what you're seeing, but I'm seeing our friends standing way to close to each other as they dance, and they can't keep their eyes off each other."

James glanced at his friends for a second before turning back to Lily, looking slightly confused.

"Can you feel the love tonight," Lily sang.

"Wait. You think Remus and Sirius... you think they're in love?"

"Tell me that Sirius looks at all his friends like that?" Lily said.

"I... I've never seen him look at anyone like that," James said. "But Remus. He just looks normal."

"Oh Remus has been in love since before he even knew he was gay," Lily replied. "I worked it out a few years ago."

"I think instead of singing love songs about them, you should sing me one," James suggested, leading her to the dance floor.

"All at once, everything looks different. Now that I see you," she sang as James pulled her tightly into his arms, before they both looked over at their best friends who were too caught up in each other to notice anything else.

"Should I say -" James began.

"No. I think they'll work it out by themselves," Lily said as Remus' head rested on Sirius' shoulder and Sirius smiled contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Lyrics from Beauty and the Beast, Hercules and other Disney songs. (I know a couple would be outside the year, i just thought they worked)<strong>

**This chapter was supposed to be Lily drunk and singing these songs... then I remembered she's pregnant in this story... so you'll just have to deal with a Disney loving Lily who just sings the songs for fun. (Which is a shame as I was enjoying writing about drunk Lily.)**

**Review Please :)**

**The next chapter will be Christmas Eve. (I am a day behind).**

* * *

><p>Also, apologies for any mistakes. There used to be a spell checker function on here but it's gone. I'm doing my best to make sure it's correct.<p> 


	25. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

* * *

><p>It was the day before Christmas and everything was ready. The tree was decorated, and Remus' present was almost finished.<p>

Sirius had spent time with Fabian and Gideon's sister and learnt how to do knitting spells. It was something he never expected to learn, but due to Remus' obsession with knitted items, Sirius hoped that Remus liked what he made for him.

It was harder than expected and the jumper Sirius had envisioned making for Remus was clearly not happening. Sirius was sure that Molly Weasley was going to hit him on the head with a frying pan due to frustration, so he opted for a scarf. Remus' current scarf was quite old and worn. It was his old scarf from Hogwarts and Sirius wasn't sure whether replacing it with a new one would be welcomed. He knew that the scarf had a lot of sentimental value after all, but Remus needed a new scarf.

He watched the needles knitting the cream and brown scarf and hoped it would be finished before midnight so he could bring it to the Potters.

They weren't going to open the presents until that evening when the four of them were together. He couldn't wait to see Remus' face.

**...oOo...**

Sirius carefully folded the scarf up, marvelling at how soft it was. He had previously soaked the wool he was going to use, in a softening potion and a warming potion. The softening potion to make the wool soft and comfortable and the warming potion to keep Remus' neck toasty warm. He struggled a little bit on the end of the scarf, but at eleven that night, he had the present finished and wrapped up.

He used his mirror to give James a call to open the floo, and soon the present was put under the Potter's tree. He headed back and Remus was in the living room, staring at the fireplace.

"Remus, I thought you were sleeping?" Sirius asked, surprised to see him.

"Reading," Remus replied. "I heard the floo and just came in to make sure everything was all right."

"Yeah, just dropping the presents off at James'."

"Great. Well, I'm going to go and make hot-chocolate," Remus replied, pulling his cover tighter around him.

Sirius nodded. "Is there a reason why you're wrapped up in your blanket?"

"Yeah. Freezing. Even my room feels cold and I've used countless heating charms. I haven't been warm since..." Remus stopped and blushed, biting his lip.

"Since what?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"Well, since you were in the bed with me," Remus admitted.

"Oh? OH! Right... well, if you can't sleep because you're cold, I'd love... I'm happy to... I mean if you want, I could stay in there with you tonight... if you want?" Sirius asked, desperately wanting Remus to say yes.

"Really?" Remus asked, smiling. "That would be great. But let's have hot-chocolate first."

Sirius made the hot-chocolate as fast as possible. He usually took longer than Remus to drink it, but drank his down as quickly as Remus did when faced with the melted chocolate. The cups were left in the sink and Sirius headed back to Remus.

He nervously followed Remus into the bedroom and watched Remus take his t-shirt off and climb under the covers.

He took his own t-shirt off, before joining Remus.

"It's boiling under here," Sirius whispered.

"Is it?" Remus whispered in return.

"Yeah. So how can I help?"

"Just move closer and keep me warm," Remus whispered.

Sirius shifted closer and Remus threw the cover over their heads to keep the heat in.

"Closer," Remus whispered, and Sirius moved so their bodies were almost pressed against each other.

"Closer," he repeated. Sirius' arms wrapped around Remus, pulling him close so their bodies were flush.

"Perfect," Remus said, arms wrapping around Sirius. "I'll be able to sleep now."

Sirius didn't reply. He was glad that Remus would be able to sleep, because he was sure that he wouldn't have any hope of sleeping himself - especially with Remus snuggling into him.

"This Christmas is going to be amazing," Remus whispered.

"It's already amazing," Sirius whispered in reply.

"I'm so glad that you're spending Christmas with me at my parents."

"Yeah, I told you that I was going to be their favourite," Sirius said.

"You want to know a secret?" Remus asked.

"What?" Sirius replied.

"You're my favourite too," Remus admitted.

Sirius was glad that it was dark, otherwise Remus would see the massive grin that wouldn't disappear from his face.

"Night Sirius," Remus whispered, yawning loudly.

"Night Remus," Sirius replied.

It wasn't long before Remus was sleeping and Sirius held him tighter, making the most of having Remus in his arms.

Sirius didn't mind the overpowering heat of the room or covers, because that moment was perfect. Remus was in his arms. Remus was holding him as he slept and it was as perfect as he had imagined. He just hoped that Remus would be cold the next night too.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I am quite behind. Christmas was busy. I'll try and have Christmas day up later today or tomorrow.<strong>

**Also - go check out Hato-ryou-chan's story. She's written a beautiful WolfStar Christmas story. (Where I got the idea for WolfStar cuddles to stay warm in bed).**

**Merry Christmas everyone. :)**

**Apologies for spelling mistakes. There was a spellchecker on this, but fanfiction have taken it away, so I'm not catching as many mistakes as before.**


	26. Christmas Day

**Sorry this took so long. I had a bit of writers block as I'm no so good with the Christmas day scenes.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Sirius was the first to wake up. He didn't want to get out of bed as he was content to lay in Remus' arms, but he wanted Remus to see the stocking full of chocolate and be happy. He wanted to be the reason Remus was smiling.<p>

He carefully untangled himself from Remus' grip, sliding out of the toasty bed and into the cold, making sure Remus was completely covered before heading to the living room. He cast as many heating spells as he could in the room, before moving onto the hallway and bedroom to cast the same spell, knowing Remus would be more likely to get out of bed if the flat was warm. Sirus done the same in the kitchen and made breakfast for them both, setting the two plates and cups onto an enlarged tray and walking back to the bedroom.

"Moony?" He called.

"If you take my covers, I will kill you," came a mumbled voice from somewhere inside the lump on the bed.

"I've cast lots of warming charms and I brought you breakfast," Sirius replied.

After a bit of shuffling, Remus' head made an appearance and he took in the sight of a topless Sirius with breakfast. He moved up the bed into a sitting position, and Sirius carefully handed him the tray before climbing back in next to him.

"Hot chocolate too? What did I do to deserve this?" Remus asked. "Tell me and I'll do it more often."

"Well I'm not one to spend the night with someone without making them breakfast," Sirius replied. "Not that I'm comparing you to guys I've shagged or anything. I mean, you're Moony, it's different." He took a deep breath and took in Remus' amused expression. "I mean I did this because I wanted to and it's nice to have breakfast in bed."

"It is nice," Remus agreed, moving the tray between them. He began to eat with his right arm, as Sirius was on his left. When the food was finished and they had drunk the hot chocolate, Sirius put the tray on the floor and Remus leaned against him.

"This is the best Christmas," Remus said, his head resting on Sirius' shoulder.

"It is," Sirius agreed. "It's lovely and warm in here, should we just stay here and not go to your parents or to James and Lily?"

"Tempting," Remus replied, not moving away. "But my parents are expecting us, plus stockings and Christmas presents. Maybe next time?"

Sirius couldn't help the smile that appeared when Remus mentioned there would be a next time. He slowly pulled the covers off them and climbed out of the bed. He grabbed the tray and watched Remus get up, trying not to let his gaze linger on Remus' bare chest. Sirius was just glad that Remus had worn pyjama bottoms, otherwise it would have been harder to keep his gaze to himself.

He quickly put the tray in the kitchen and headed to the living room where Remus was taking down the two stockings from the fireplace. He knelt on the floor next to them, waiting for Sirius to join him.

Sirius opened his stocking first, grinning as he pulled out various products from Zonkos.

"Dungbombs," he said, grinning widely. "Brilliant, I used my last one on James. I've been meaning to get more. You're the best, Moony." He carefully placed everything back into the stocking, depositing it in his room before returning to the living room.

"Open yours."

Remus opened the top of the stocking, his eyes widening at the sight of the chocolates. He scooped the handful out, looking more and more surprised as the chocolates didn't seem to be stopping.

"Is this full of chocolate?" He asked, stopping to look at Sirius.

"Yup," Sirius replied proudly.

"You're amazing," Remus said, putting the chocolates back in. "I can't believe you. You must have spent a fortune. I could just kiss you."

Their eyes met at the words and Remus grinned, before leaning in and planting a soft kiss onto Sirius' cheek. "Thank you," he said, pretending not to notice the expression on Sirius' face.

Had he not overheard Sirius the other day, the look Sirius was giving him at that moment would have told him that Sirius clearly had romantic feelings for him.

**...oOo...**

The pair spent the morning at the Lupin's house, listening to Christmas songs and watching Christmas films before finally sitting down to a massive plate of food. Crackers were pulled and photos of them in stupid hats were taken.

Sirius enjoyed it. Having grown up with the Blacks, his Christmas' had always been awful. This is how Christmas should be, people laughing. Parents being embarassing. Sirius hadn't been joking to Remus when he said that he planned to be Hope's favourite. That way he could get an invite to their family things all the time.

Finally it was time to say goodbye and head to James and Lily.

Sirius leaned in to hug Hope and she spoke softly into his ear.

"My son is lucky to have you," she began. "I was hoping he would find someone and seeing you two together, the way you look at each other is so wonderful. I'm glad that you're the one he's dating. I knew it was only a matter of time considering all he talked about was you and how handsome you are."

"He thinks I'm handsome?"

Hope let out a quiet laugh. "He thinks a lot more than that, Sirius, dear. We're glad you're part of the family."

"Like what? What's he said?"

"Maybe you should ask him about that picture of you and him he used to hide under his pillow," she whispered before letting go.

Sirius smiled at her. "I will," he assured her, before shaking John's hand.

"So Moony, I hear you used to sleep with a special something under your pillow," Sirius teased.

"Yeah. It was a picture of you," Remus offered with a grin, seconds before he stepped into the floo and disappeared.

**...oOo...**

Sirius followed him through, curious as to why Remus had slept with a picture of him. He didn't get a chance to ask before Lily grabbed him, hugged him and wished him a merry Christmas. That was followed by a hug from James, and before he knew it, he was holding a Butterbeer and James was talking about Quidditch.

Sirius struggled to keep his attention on his best friend, his gaze constantly meeting Remus' from where he was sitting with Lily on the sofa. The pair had visited with Lily's sister that morning, something James hadn't been looking forward to.

"She accused me of getting pregnant to steal her moment," Lily said, proving to Sirius that he was right about the choice of topic. Sirius turned back to James who looked angry. "She said I only got pregnant because she was pregnant and I couldn't stand her getting the attention for once. I had to be a freak and steal our parents attention, and now I'm pregnant to take the focus of her yet again."

"It was that moron she married that called Lily a freak," James said, full of anger. "I told him not to call her that, and to stop stressing Lily out. Stress isnt good for the baby and that set him off again. He was a right arse, the things he was saying..."

"James punched him, he fell onto the coffee table and broke it and Petunia was shouting about her ruined table," Lily added.

"I feel sorry for any child that is born to that pair," James stated with a frown. "Maybe we can Obliviate them and take the baby away and raise it instead, because I don't think those two are capable of looking after anyone but themselves."

"I've met someone," Remus blurted out, desperately trying to change the subject before James said something about Petunia Evans... Dursley, that would reduce his wife to tears. She may be angry with her, but Remus knew she did love her sister.

"What?" Came three voices.

Remus was relieved that the three were more focused on his love-life and James had immediately forgotten about the Dursleys. Lily looked relieved at the change of subject.

"Yeah... I met someone. I've known him for a while, and recently... well, things have changed between us. He's amazing, makes me laugh and smile and everything."

"And does he know about your condition?" James asked, not wanting to look at Sirius.

"Yeah, he's known for a while. It makes no difference to him. He's in love with me."

There was a long silence.

"I can really see a future with him," Remus said, his voice softer. He walked to the tree and picked up the presents he had placed under there. "Open these."

Sirius barely looked at what was being pressed into his hand. For a little while he had dared to hope that Remus might have been interested or that he could get Remus' interest. They had shared a bed and cuddled. Remus had kissed his cheek. Remus' mum thought they were together and told him that Remus found him handsome and that Remus used to sleep with a picture of Sirius under his pillow.

But he had clearly just gotten his hopes up.

He put the box down. "I left something at the flat, I need..."

"Open your present," Remus insisted. "Please."

Sirius couldn't say no to Remus, and opened the present, trying to smile. His eyes fell on the photo and the smile went from fake to real.

"I don't remember seeing this picture before?"

"Yeah, well I never showed you it before," Remus replied.

"I like it," he said, his eyes moving slowly over the picture, and looking at the expression on Remus' face. Was Remus reacting like that because Sirius had his arms wrapped around him? It looked that way.

"That's not everything," Remus said.

He gestured to the box as James pretended to examine his little stag ornament and Lily pretended to watch her ballerina dance, and Sirius took out the bit of parchment.

Remus watched nervously as Sirius opened it, his eyes moving across the words.

"Wait, what?" he whispered, his eyes darting to the top again as he tried to take in each word. Sirius thought he had misread everything. There was no way Remus was declaring his love.

But it was right there. Remus was in love with him. The words on the paper said so.

"I don't understand... you said you met someone?"

"I met someone eight years ago," Remus said softly. "I heard you the other day in the garden... what you said, and... well, it was like a dream come true that you felt like that for me. I know there's a risk it'll end up like your other relationships, but you are worth that risk."

Sirius was silent for a couple of moments, thinking over Remus' words. "It wouldn't end up like my other relationships," Sirius said. "You know why?"

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because I never got to know any of them beforehand. None of them were serious for me. I never loved any of them and none of them love me. But I love you, Remus. I'm serious about you. I know everything about you - the good and the bad, and I accept it all. I just can't believe it took me until the beginning of the month to truly notice you."

"What made you notice me?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Well... it was that day I stole your covers," Sirius explained. "You got up from the bed and for some reason I never realised how much you grew up... but that day, your body looked good, your hair had this just shagged look about it and I realised you weren't the scrawny boy we used to patch up in the Shack."

"So it was because I looked better?" Remus asked.

"No. I mean, that's what made me realise that you weren't a kid anymore. I know we're the same age, but still... I think that's when I saw you in a new light and every day after that I noticed these little things about you and then you kissed me under the mistletoe and that was torture because I wanted so much more and I tried to tell myself that it was just a crush but I realised I was in love with you. I never thought I'd be in with a chance. I just realised you weren't that shy little kid anymore."

Remus smiled, taking his hand, noticing how it fit perfectly in his.

"How long has it been for you? This says years," Sirius asked.

"Since I was fourteen," Remus replied. "You were my first crush which was really confusing because you, James and Pete kept talking about girls and all I could think about was you."

"Remus, are you trying to tell me that I turned you gay?" Sirius sounded overjoyed by the fact.

"No, but you were the first guy I ever -"

"Thought about in the shower? Had wet dreams about? Wanked over?"

"Wanted to spend my life with."

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, moving closer to Remus.

"Yeah," Remus confirmed before warm lips met his. It was nothing like the gentle brushing of lips under the mistletoe, this kiss left Remus breathless. Both their hearts were pounding as warm lips gently explored each other, moving gently together.

Finally they moved apart.

"I love you," Sirius said, with a grin.

"I love you too," Remus replied. His gaze turned to Lily and James. James quickly looked back at his present. "Wonderful gift, Remus," he said, getting up and putting the glass stag on the fireplace where it strutted up and down.

"I knew it," Lily shouted. "I mean, Remus told me years ago... but I knew Sirius felt the same. I told you, James." She jumped up and hugged them. "We can go on double dates now."

"How would that be any different to how we go out now? Since Peter's disappeared, it's been the four of us doing everything together," Sirius asked.

"It just will be different," Lily insisted. "Now, the rest of the presents."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I need to get something new for Remus. His present was so much better than mine."

Remus shook his head. "No, I want this present here," he said, reaching under the tree and looking for the gifts that Sirius wrapped. He passed one to Lily, one to James and took his own one.

The Potters quickly opened theirs.

"What are these spells?" James asked, looking at the parchment which was his gift.

"They are safe for you to preform on Lily to check that the baby's health is fine. The last one will show if it's a boy or girl. They aren't as advanced as the Healer's spells, these are safe for anyone to use."

James grinned and began to mutter the spells to himself.

"A little doll of James and a packet of pins?" Lily asked. "Sirius. Did you make me a James voodoo doll?"

Sirius nodded. "There isn't any magic in it whatsoever so it won't harm him... I just thought that towards the end of the pregnancy you'll be pretty pissed at him and this would help."

"How thoughtful," Lily said, hugging him. They all ignored James' look of disbelief.

Remus opened his package and his hand met some lovely warm material. He brought it to his face and ran it across his cheek before unfolding it.

"A new scarf," Remus said.

"Did you make that?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded. "Molly Prewett taught me. I wanted to make a jumper but I wasn't very good. I realised that I could make scarves though, and knew you needed one."

"What spells are these?"

"Just potions to keep the material warm and to make it really soft," Sirius said.

"I love it," Remus said, smiling at Sirius as he wound the scarf around his neck. "It's amazing. You learnt to knit just for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to have something that you'd need, but I wasn't sure if you were too attached to your Gryffindor scarf."

"It's true, I'm attached to it, but it's not everyday that my boyfriend makes me a scarf. I like your one much more," Remus said.

"Boyfriend?" Sirius questioned, a massive grin on his face.

"So adorable," Lily whispered watching the pair.

"Hey Lily, should we go put the roast potatoes in the oven? James asked.

"You go ahead," Lily said, still starting at Sirius and Remus.

"Right. Lily, do you want to bring some drinks through."

Lily sighed and stopped staring at Remus and Sirius. "Fine, I'll leave them to it," she grumbled, leading James from the room.

"So, should we go back and I can show you how good a shag I am?" Sirius whispered once Lily was out of the room.

"Tempting, but if we leave before dinner, Lily will hunt us down. Do you really want to face Lily?"

"After dinner?" Sirius suggested.

"After whatever Lily has planned for this evening," Remus replied. "If you're good, you can stay in my bed tonight if you want, it's nice when you keep me warm."

"Did you really sleep with a picture of me under your pillow?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Remus admitted. "I was in love with you. James had a picture of Lily, but he had it in a frame since it wasn't a secret."

"Remus, I love you," Sirius whispered.

"I love you too," Remus said, knowing he would never get bored of saying those words. "Does this mean I'm getting breakfast in bed more often?"

"That's not all you'll be getting in bed," Sirius replied, tilting Remus' head up slightly to his and letting their lips meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end.<strong>

**Please leave a review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for any mistakes. Fanfiction have taken out the spellchecker feature. I've read through a few times, and think I got most of the mistakes and can't see any others.<strong>


End file.
